Deep End
by Missyriver
Summary: Wyatt overhears a conversation between Jiya and Lucy, and it time he sets a few things straight. *Explicit*


Wyatt can't remember the last time he'd agreed to a barbecue. It could have been with his squad before they deployed to Syria. He knows it was long before Jessica died, because after she died he didn't go to social functions. He didn't agree to blind dates or dinners with friends. Wyatt had preferred drinking at home, alone. His ARMY buddies and their wives stopped inviting him places. Wyatt stopped being social until he joined Mason Industries and the _Time Team._

It had started after those three, god awful days in 1754. That mission had been miserable, but it also brought them closer and made them a real team. Wyatt no longer doubted that Lucy and Rufus were his friends, and he trusted them completely. After the first drink, it got easier to have another, then they started post mission dinners, Jiya joined them, sometimes even Agent Christopher, the group would laugh and unwind, while Wyatt slowly learned how to be social again.

Things got more complicated after Arkansas, at least for Wyatt. He was more aware of Lucy, not that he didn't notice how attractive she was before the _kiss_. Hell, he'd been caught on their first mission looking at the smooth naked skin of her back. But now she seemed to radiate heat. Lucy always sat beside him in a small booth, her arm brushing his whenever she moved or talked, and it drove him crazy. She'd pat his knee while telling stories and he'd almost jump out of his skin.

The longer they work together the more he notices about her. The way she smiles, and how her eyes crinkle when she laughs. They way she throws herself into hugs and holds him. She is beautiful, brave, stubborn, smart, and sweet. He could go on and on about her. He recently talked to an old ARMY buddy that laughed because Wyatt talked more about Lucy then he did himself. His feelings for her are harder to hide now, not that he is trying to. But, he doesn't want to do anything that might ruin their friendship. He's lost track how many times he's almost kissed her, to just pull her into him and lose himself in the feel and smell of her. Every time he gets close to making a move or to tell her what he's feeling, someone or something interrupts them.

Lately he can't even get her alone so they can talk. He asks her to dinner and she invites Rufus and Jiya. The same thing happens when he asks her to the movies. Wyatt figures she is just trying to let him down easy, that she's not interested in someone with as much baggage as he has. No matter how she feels about him, he isn't going anywhere. It doesn't matter that he is more than halfway in love with her, all that matters is her safety and happiness. He knows that his fight is beside her, and he will do anything to protect her.

Lucy had finally finished unpacking the last box in her new home. It had taken her three months of searching, while she dragged Wyatt to every open house. Rufus teased them relentlessly about their _family home_ search. They'd stopped correcting the realtor on the wife/husband comments. She had asked him to go for a structural and security assessments, he couldn't say no to that, and they'd had fun looking.

They had instantly loved the 1940 ranch style home, situated on a half acre of gardens and trees. Wyatt liked that the high walls surrounding the property ensured privacy, and Jiya and Rufus had updated the security system and video feed. With four bedrooms and three bathrooms, Lucy encouraged each team member to pick a room that she'd always have available in case of emergency or late nights. Each room had large sliding glass doors and beautiful views. Wyatt took the room closest to the master suite, or as Rufus calls it the _Lucy Wing_ of the house. The suite had a large bedroom, private bath, office, small reading room, and even a private terrace with a spa. Rufus and Jiya took the room furthest away from them.

Wyatt's favorite thing was the built-in stone oven and barbecue in the central courtyard, and the great room and open kitchen. Lucy loved the red brick patio around the pool and garden spa. It had everything they were looking for and then some. Lucy didn't even have a enough furniture to fill the rooms. If he imagined living there all the time, that was his problem. She made sure to give him a key, the security passcode, and put him down as her emergency contact. He already spent more time there than he did in his own apartment.

After months of rain, the weather is now finally warm enough to have the barbecue and pool party Lucy had been planning since moving in. She had invited a few of her friends from Stanford along with people from Mason Industries. Each person had to be cleared before they were invited, the threat of Rittenhouse still present even after taking custody of the Mothership. Wyatt hasn't met the Stafford people and isn't sure what to expect. Lucy and him spent the last three days preparing the house; Lucy pointed and Wyatt moved furniture around. They had been so busy that it was the day of the party when Wyatt realized that he didn't have swim trunks. Lucy sent him to the store for last minute food and alcohol; Rufus calls it his honey-do-list.

By the time he returns the party is in full swing by the pool. He quickly puts everything away, then changes into simple, black, knee-length trunks and a blue tank top. He had been mentally preparing himself for weeks to see Lucy in a swimsuit, he almost has himself convinced that he'll be fine. He may need an extra towel to hide behind, maybe he won't stand or leave the pool. No, he is a grown man, not some high school kid with a crush. He should be able to control his own body's reaction.

But all that convincing goes out the window. As soon as he gets to the pool area, he runs into a table.

He doesn't see her at first, he scans the twenty or so people, but he doesn't see his historian. He smiles at the people he knows and nods to the ones he doesn't. He heads over to Rufus and Jiya, who are sitting at the table with Agent Denise Christopher and her wife. He is almost to the table, when the large floating pink flamingo catches his attention. The first thing he sees is red painted toes and bare feet. One leg bent the other extends out over the pool deck, his eyes take in slim tan calves and thighs. Pale pink bikini bottoms sit low on her hips, with scalloped edges. Toned, sun-kissed stomach, matching strapless, bow-shaped top and more skin then he has ever seen. He can't see her face under the straw hat, but he knows it's Lucy by the delicate way she holds her glass of wine.

Wyatt stops breathing, lets out a loud curse word as he slams his toe and hip into the wrought iron table. Drinks and glasses fall over, spilling contents on Jiya and Rufus. Wyatt curses, jumps around holding his toe. Lucy tilts her hat back and watches.

"What happened? Wyatt are you okay?" Lucy yelps.

Rufus laughs, "Yeah Wyatt, what happened?"

Wyatt clears his throat and glares at his friend, "I stubbed my toe, I'm fine."

Lucy watches him, takes a sip of her wine, then puts the hat back down. Wyatt sits down at the table, makes sure he didn't break anything while staring at her. His hip is going to bruise, but his toe is still attached. Rufus leans into him, hands him a napkin.

"I saw the whole thing and you're still drooling," Rufus chuckles.

"Your concern is heart warming," Wyatt grumbles back, wadding up the napkin and throwing it at Rufus.

"When are you just going to tell her?" Rufus whispers.

Wyatt looks over at Lucy, "Nothing to tell."

"Sure man, if that's the story you're going with. You know you're not fooling anyone, except maybe Lucy and yourself."

"Yea, yea, whatever you say. I'm going to get a drink," Wyatt mumbles.

Wyatt walks back inside to where the makeshift bar is set up. A few people he doesn't know are near the bar. An older man is talking with two pretty blondes. One of the women watches him as he moves through the house at ease, he stocked the bar himself. He feels her interest as she looks him up and down. Wyatt notices her biting her lip, and rising up from the stool she'd been sitting on. She slowly moves closer, Wyatt arches his brow. She is tall, her body curves with the bright pink long-sleeved cover up that barely skims her thighs. Long blond hair worn in loose curls and bright green eyes under heavy makeup, she is dangerously beautiful and she flaunts it. She stands directly in front of him, Wyatt leans away from her.

"Well, you're new here. What's your name handsome?" Her voice is high and breathy.

"That's Lucy's new boyfriend, Wyatt right?" A petite redhead answers for him.

"I thought Lucy was marrying that hot doctor, Noah?" the blonde pouts.

"No, Nicole, they broke up months ago. After she got that new job, and met him. At least that what Janice told me in psychology," answers the redhead.

Wyatt watches the two women talk back and forth, the blonde, Nicole, is still too close for his comfort. He never corrected them that he isn't Lucy's boyfriend, they aren't interested in talking to him anyway, just talking about Lucy, Noah and him. Wyatt drinks his beer and walks back outside. This is why he doesn't like to be social, people are assholes. He walks the property and gets away from the groups of people. He only agreed to come because of the team and because Lucy asked. The gardens around the house are peaceful, away from prying eyes. He knows he should go back, Lucy will wonder what happened.

He walks back and he can see her, out of the pool now, moving around it, talking to different groups. He ignores the jealous twinge when she hugs other men the doesn't know. She laughs even as she scans the crowd in disappointment. She's not wearing make up, the hat protecting her face. She has wrapped a green towel around her waist. Wyatt thinks beautiful isn't strong enough of a word to describe how breathtaking she is. Lucy looks up, she meets his eyes, relief and happiness radiate from her smile. She points her chin to the pool, and fans her face. Wyatt smirks unable to resist, he nods and mouths, 'yes, ma'am.' She smiles, shakes her head, and holds out her hand.

Wyatt moves past people without seeing them, his eyes only for her. He's almost to her when curvy Nicole, steps between them and places a hand on his chest.

"So Wyatt, a little birdie told me that you are not in fact with Lucy," her high voice tries to purr.

"Is that a question?" Wyatt asks in annoyance.

Nicole steps closer, "I'm just wondering what you're doing later."

"Ah Nicole, I see that time hasn't changed you," Lucy steps beside Wyatt and places her hand on his shoulder. "I see you've met my _friend_."

Wyatt wraps his arm around Lucy's waist and pulls her closer, looking down at her with a slight smile. From the corner of his eye he can see Nicole watching them. Lucy's skin is soft and warm under his hand, his index finger draws circles in her flesh. He wonders if it's affecting her the way it's affecting him. She steps closer, pulls his arm up and wraps both arms around his waist, her small perfect breasts are pressed against his side and he closes his eyes, biting back his groan of pleasure. She fits perfectly against him, he forgets Nicole, the other party guests.

"Hello Lucy, thank you for the invite. Haven't seen you since you were late to your engagement party. How is Noah by the way? Heard you dumped him, is he seeing anyone? What's your mom up to?" Nicole muses.

"Don't know, haven't talked to him, or her, in over a year." Lucy shrugs.

Wyatt squeezes her, then pulls back taking off his shirt. To Lucy's surprise he pulls off her towel and picks her up over his shoulder. He hears her gasp in surprise before they land in the water. Her sputtering laughter is the first thing he hears when he surfaces. He wades closer to her, her bright smile is contagious.

"That's one way to end a conversation," she says breathlessly.

"The other option was to push her in, but you were hot," he winks.

"I was. Well hero, where'd you go? I've been looking for you. Are there too many people? I told Jiya to keep the invites under twenty, but I think the word got out."

She knows him so well, he doesn't even have to explain his anxiety. "Just walking the grounds."

"I figured. Are you ready to start the grill? I promised to give the grand tour, and you cook."

Wyatt purses his lips, looks away, and then grins wickedly before he splashes her with water. She squeals and tries to swim away. Wyatt tugs her ankle and pulls her back before she gets too far. Lucy spins in his arms, plants her feet on his knee and pushes his head down under the water. The peals of laughter and splashes drown out the polite music.

"If we feed them, they stay longer," Wyatt gasps between splashes of water.

"That's the point of a barbecue, to feed people. So do your manly duty and feed the troops," she giggles.

"My manly duty is it?" Wyatt rolls his eyes.

Lucy gives him a smirk, "Yup, so get that cute butt out of the pool, and get in the kitchen or on the grill."

"I am not a piece of meat," Wyatt covers his chest in mock horror.

"True, but you are eye candy. Now go - I'm hungry," Lucy encourages.

Wyatt swims towards the pool's edge, but before he is fully out of the pool, Lucy smacks his ass.

"Hey! I'll get you back for that!" Wyatt calls back.

"I hope you do," she responds.

He mans the grill for almost two hours while Rufus keeps him company. Lucy ushers people in and out of the house for tours. People slowly start to leave, some patting his arm telling him their house is beautiful, and how happy they will be here. One woman pointed out, that they had enough rooms for kids, but he ignores them. He finishes up, leaving the veggie burger with cheese and bacon aside for Lucy, she swears it taste better than the beef patties. He loves teasing her about her bacon addiction, and reminding her its meat. He fixes it the way she likes and adds a scoop of pasta salad. He knows she hasn't eaten yet, so he searches for her. He hears voices coming from her reading room, the one with the cozy couch and overstuffed chair, it was his napping spot when she was working on something non team-related in her office.

He didn't mean to eavesdrop, it was impossible to leave when he heard Lucy speak in the wistful tone.

"Jiya, that is amazing. I am so happy for you. When do you move in?" Lucy chirps in excitement.

Rufus told him earlier that he was asking Jiya to move in with him. He was happy for his friend, and glad he wasn't doing anymore house hunting.

"We are still looking for our own place, he needs to be close to his mom and brother. But, we need space."

"Well you know there is plenty of space here if you want to give up your lease, until you find your own place," Lucy offers.

"Ah, but don't you want some privacy for you and Wyatt?" Jiya reasons.

"Why do we need privacy?" Lucy sounds perplexed.

"Now that you guys finally got together, I figured you might just hump like bunnies," Jiya laughs.

Wyatt's eyes bulge, and he absently wonders if Lucy made the same face.

"Jiya really, like bunnies, with Wyatt? And we're not together, why would you think that?" He can practically see her skeptical disbelief.

Jiya laughs, "Oh honey, I'm sorry. I saw you two flirting and touching so I just assumed you finally told him."

"There's nothing to tell," Lucy sputters.

He wonders if she heard his words earlier, and what she might tell him if there was something to tell.

"Anyways, Wyatt doesn't want to have sex with me. He's never tried to even kiss me. He just doesn't see me or think of me that way. We are just friends."

Wyatt almost drops the plate of food. She thinks he doesn't want, _HER._ This has to be a joke.

"It might help if you stop inviting us on your dates," Jiya offers.

"We don't go on dates. He asks me if I'm hungry and if I'd like to join him for dinner. Okay, the first time he asked I thought it was going to be a date. I got so worried I had the wrong idea that I was relieved we were called into a mission," Lucy sighs.

He remembers that night, they were on the way to the bar he'd been wanting to take her to, Noir Lounge. A modern take on the 1940 jazz bars with noir film accents. He knew she would love it, but he only told her he was taking her to a bar. She had seemed nervous and then the phone rang and ruined his plans.

"Lucy, Lucy, that man has been doing everything he can to let you know how he feels. Don't you see the way he looks at you. He barely even looked at the curvy temptress," Jiya explains.

Wyatt is torn between nodding and wondering if he really wore his heart on his sleeve that much.

"Ugh Nicole, I don't know why I invited her. I don't even like her. She thinks she's God's gift to man, and thinks they should all want her. Wyatt didn't even try to talk to her," Lucy chuckles. "It was awesome."

"So kick everyone out and go get your man."

"He's not mine no matter how much I wish he was, his heart belongs to Jessica." Lucy says with longing and sadness.

Wyatt puts down the plate, unable to ignore her sadness. He steps into the room, Jiya's eyes widen and she stands quickly. Lucy's back was to him, she only looks at him when Jiya leaves with a pat on his shoulder and a muttered 'good luck.' Lucy stands, her mouth open and her eyes filled with unshed tears.

"You're wrong," Wyatt says simply.

"A-About wh-what," she stutters.

"The way I feel about you."

"Oh? How do you feel about me?" she whispers.

Wyatt steps closer, his hand goes to her cheek.

"Like you're the reason, I get up in the mornin'. That thought of you keeps me up at night and has me taking longer, colder showers." His thumb brushes over the blush forming on her cheeks. "Don't you know Lucy, how much I need you? How much I want you? I walked into a damn table 'cause I couldn't look away."

Lucy snickers, "Is that what happened?"

Wyatt nods. "It's happened more than once. Remember that lamp I dropped? It was because you had on those little shorts and bent over," Wyatt groans at the memory. "A part of me will always love Jessica. She will always be my past, but Lucy you are my future and I am right where I want to be, here in this house we found together. You Lucy Preston, have my heart."

Silent tears run down her face, but her smile is beautiful.

"Oh, Wyatt," she breathes.

Lucy throws her body against his, arms around his neck and presses her lips to his. Long, unrestrained passion ignites within him and he pulls her closer. His mouth slides over her full lower lip, sucking it between his teeth and tracing it with his tongue. His nose brushes against her, when he deepens the kiss. Her soft luscious lips taste like hope and honey. He breathes her in, gathers her closer, leaning back so her feet are off the ground. Her fingers brush through his hair, along his jaw, tracing the shell of his ears. Lucy lets out a soft sigh, cups his cheeks, presses her forehead against his, and takes deep breath. She leans back, her warm brown eyes searching his.

Wyatt places her feet on the floor, wraps his hands around both of her wrists.

"I tried so hard not to love you," Wyatt ventures. "But you wouldn't let me."

"I didn't dare to hope that you ever could. I was resigned to cherishing whatever you were able to give me. I knew that I needed you in my life no matter what," Lucy confides in him.

"So much time wasted," Wyatt croons.

"Go clear the house of pesky guests, so we can stop wasting time. I need to get out of this swimsuit." Lucy looks down at herself.

"I could help you with that," Wyatt beams.

"Clear the house and you can," Lucy vows.

Wyatt winks gives her a chaste kiss, "five minutes tops."

Wyatt runs to the back of the property, the pool area is clear. He runs to the courtyard, also clear. Checking the kitchen and the great room only reveal a note, in Jiya's handwriting.

 _ **Don't waste anymore time you two, enjoy your new home.**_

Wyatt was going to owe her big time. He made a quick check of the windows and doors, set the alarm. He was back in her room in less than three minutes, with some help from his friends. Lucy stands in the center of the room, looking down at framed photo he had given her when she moved in, a blown up image of her sister Amy, she didn't exist in this timeline yet, but he still had hope they can bring her back.

Wyatt approaches her from behind, wraps his arms round her, he kisses her shoulder. Lucy leans into him, puts the picture frame down, rest her head back on his shoulder. She folds a hand over his, her other arm goes up behind his head, holding him close. He sways with her, leaving open mouth kisses along her shoulder, up her neck, he drags his lips over her warm skin, electric energy hums between them.

Lucy spins in his arms, her hands go under his shirt, she drags her nails slowly up and down his stomach. Wyatt leans back and pulls his shirt off, Lucy reaches an arm behind her back, the pale pink top tumbles to the floor, Wyatt stares in wonder. Her nipples are a rose petal pink, the skin of her breast creamy and soft. Wyatt's palms itch to touch her, but he wants her to be sure.

Lucy can see his hesitation and barley restrained need. She reaches out her hand to him, he places his larger palm in hers. She kisses each of his fingers, brushes her lips over his knuckles. Lucy watches him, smoldering passion darkens her eyes. She skims his hand down her throat, over her collarbone, down her sternum, she places his hands over the swell of her breast. She lets a breathy gasp as his thumb drags over the stiffening nipple.

Wyatt crashes his mouth down on hers, his lips clamp down on hers his hands in her hair. His fingers tangle in her hair, pulling her closer. Lucy tongue tease the roof of his mouth, moaning as her bare chest touches his. His other hand slides down her back, fingers slip beneath the waistline of her briefs. Lucy hands explore his shoulders, fingers skimming his chest. His heart pounds in his chest, her nails drag down his back, his breath hitches as she finds a sensitive spot along his side. Lucy push up on her toes, lifts her leg around his calf. Wyatt leans down grabs her behind the thighs and picks her up. She wraps her legs and arms around him, leaving wet open mouth kisses along his neck and shoulders.

Wyatt walks her over to the kingsized bed, laying her down. He hovers above her, his hips cradled between her thighs. He presses down, rubs his hardening cock against her warmth, he throbs and twitches. Lucy arches up and increasing the friction. Wyatt drops his head on her chest, he nuzzles his nose between her breast. He runs the flat of his tongue over her nipple, he gently tugs it between his teeth, he flick and circles his tongue around the sensitive nub. Lucy rolls her hips up, an inferno builds under his skin.

Lucy pushes and tugs on his shorts, he picks his head, her eyes are hooded and dark with lust and longing.

"Don't stop Wyatt, I need you." She is panting underneath him.

"Easy, Luce. I want to take my time. I thought about this for so long."

"So have I, you have no idea how much." she breaths, arching up into his kneading palms.

"Tell me," he begs. "What did you think about?" He kisses down her stomach. "Did you think about this? Did you ever touch yourself, thinking of my face between your legs? 'Cause I thought about it so many times, imaging what you taste like. The sounds you'd make when you cum on my face." His voice low and thick.

Lucy whimpers, "Yes, all of it yes."

Wyatt sinks down the bed, his tongue and teeth dragging down her withering body. He pulls her bikini briefs down her thighs, freezing in place as he looks down at a fully naked Lucy. Her hair spread out on the pillow, a blush on her faces spreads down her chest, her soulful brown eyes watch him. She is perfect and his.

Wyatt keeps eye contact with her, he rubs his chin and nose along her inner thigh, his scruffy day old beard scraping her soft warm skin. He places a kiss on her mound, moving his fingers gently over her folds, exploring her moist heat. Her arousal is tantalizing, he stares in wonder at glistening center. Lucy shudders at the first touch of the tip of his tongue. She gasps and presses up into his mouth. His teeth gently drag over her swollen clit and she moans his name. His tongue slides up and down her increasingly wet slit, her breathing erratic. He teases her entrance with the tip of one finger, slips in slowly to her tight liquid warmth. The same time he sucks her into his mouth, she bucks up, her hand and fingers in his hair. Her keening gets louder as he presses a second finger inside her. Her hips rock up and down, as he pumps his hand in and out.

Wyatt looks up, see her watching him with dark hooded eyes. He moves his free hand up to her breast, tugs and pinches her nipple. Lucy arches up, her body tenses and shudders, his hand and face slick with her juices. She cries out his name over and over.

"You taste so good Lucy, I could eat you all day and still want more." Wyatt growls against her stomach.

She tugs his hair, "need you, now," her voice low and husky.

"Yes Ma'am," Wyatt grins.

She fumbles at his straining shorts, tugging and pulling the string loose. He helps her push them down and he kicks them off. Lucy rolls to the side opens the table drawer, pulls out a condom opening it with her teeth. Wyatt kiss every inch of skin she exposes, her shoulder blade, the curve of her breast, an elbow. He trails finger down her spine. Lucy pushes him until he is flat on his back. She takes his fully erect cock in her hot little hands, she pumps up and down. Wyatt bits down hard on his cheek, it's been so long since he felt the touch of someone else. Goosebumps and flames spread over his skin, pressure builds. Wyatt reaches down with a restrained groan and stops her, before he loses all control.

"Luce, please." He croaks.

"You want to know what I thought about, when I touched myself? I thought about this, you flat on your back begging me. I thought about taking you in my mouth, that can wait, for now."

Wyatt's cock twitches in her hand, Lucy watches in fascination with her lip between her teeth. Wyatt fists the bed spread under his hands, watches as she glides the condom down his shaft. She kisses up his stomach her small breast skim over his body. She straddles his hips, his cock is nestled between her slick folds. He slams his eyes shut dizzy and overwhelmed by the feel of her. Her fingers spread across his jaw, he open his eyes. She is a sensual goddess above him, enchanting him with each deep sigh and breathy moan.

Lucy lays flat against him, kisses him. Her hand is between them fingers around his cock she guides him to her tight center. He was going to move slow give her body time to adjust, Lucy had other ideas. She sits back, presses down till his cock is buried deep inside her. Wyatt gasp her name, his fingers dig into her hips. Her head is thrown back eyes closed a sinful smile across her face. She slowly circles her hips, Wyatt surrenders to her, he pushes his hips up and shivers. Lucy hand is pressed to his chest for balance, she looks down at him. She rocks back and forth, rolling her hips with each thrust. Lucy bites her lip, Wyatt needs to hear her, he tugs it free. She grabs his hand and sucks on his fingers. Wyatt thrusts up fast and hard. Lucy lets out a throaty laugh, her hand flies to her hair. Drags down her face, neck and cups her breast. She leans back, her hands on his thighs, he can see his cock pump in and out. He barely holds onto his control, he grunts out her name.

He feels her quivering muscles, she constricts around him, he knows she close. He rubs his thumb over her swollen clit, his fingers press down on her pelvic mound. Lucy feet are flat on the bed knees up, her hands clamped down on his thighs she slams her hip down faster, over and over. His body thrums and throbs, pressure builds low in his abdomen, she changes direction, clenches down, his world explodes in flames. Lucy cries out and nails dig into his leg, his orgasm pushing her to her release.

She collapses on to his chest, with a gasping laugh, "We should have done that ages ago."

Her hair is in his face, their breathing heavy, he feels her heart pounding against his. His fingers skim over her slick hot flesh. She kisses his chest, his neck, jaw and chin. He chuckles and squirms under her playful attention.

"Says the women that invites people on our dates," he pinches her hip.

"Hey you never made a formal date request," she splutters, hiding her face in his chest.

"Won't make that mistake again. This is me, formally asking you to dinner." He presses a kiss to her hair.

"Hmm what night, I might have plans?" Lucy ponders, her chin on his chest.

"Every night," Wyatt arches a brow.

"I'll check my calendar, I might be able to pencil you in."

Wyatt rolls her over, tickling her sides, until she is squealing with laughter. He lays across her, his smile big and his heart full. He pushes back off the rumpled bed, drops to one knee. Lucy eyes are wide in shock.

"Lucy Preston, will you do me the honor of accompanying me to dinner?" Wyatt proposes.

She laughs and scoot off the bed, she drops to her knees in front of him, "Every chance I get," she chirps.

Lucy throws herself against him, knocking them both to the floor in fits of laughter.

Wyatt, never thought he would love again, much less that he would marry or have children. But he never counted on finding Lucy, and her stubborn refusal to be forgotten or left behind. It took him six months of formal dating and as Jiya put it humping like rabbits for Wyatt to realize he was more than ready to make her his wife. Two year later they brought home their first child. Before he met her he had been ready to give up on his life, and what a life he would have missed.


End file.
